


Summer Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can happen in the summer rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

It was practically tradition by now. Even if his parents frowned upon it and told him he had grown too old for it, Draco stubbornly refused to stop. 

 

It had started when he was very little, no more than two or three years old. It had been summer. The country had been boiling under the sun for weeks on end without a single drop of rain. Draco and his parents had sought refuge inside the cool manor. It was just too hot to be outside. Draco had been standing by the French double doors leading out to the terrace, pressing his little nose flat against the glass. The gardens looked dry and dead. The grass on the lawn had adopted a yellowish colour from the lack of rain and most of the flowers were on the verge of dying. Even the birds had stopped singing and retired to the shadow. 

 

Inside the manor everything was still and quiet. Draco’s mother had disappeared into her bedroom, complaining about a headache and his father had taken the opportunity to get some paperwork done. Draco had been put down for a nap, but he could not sleep. Even if the manor was cooler than outside, it was still very hot and Draco had been sweating and feeling restless. So he had gotten up and sneaked downstairs to the kitchens. There the small child had demanded a glass of milk from the house elf, then retreated to the library where he had spent some time drinking his milk and looking through his favourite book of Percivel the Pure and his great adventures, slaying deformed Mudbloods and rescuing fair witches from the evil clutches of Muggles. When growing bored with that, Draco had played around the manor for a while and had ended up by the doors to the terrace. 

 

He saw it coming from miles away; dark clouds on the horizon, slowly drifting closer and closer. His eyes had followed them all the way until they had finally settled over the manor. And then it came. At first it was low, almost inaudible, and then it had swept over the gardens. The woosh instantly followed by the loud drumming of heavy rain. It poured from the skies and it didn’t take long before pools of water formed on the lawn, the terrace and the trails between the flowerbeds.  
The temptation had just been too great, though before wrenching the French doors open, Draco had undressed. He knew his mother would scold him for getting his Egyptian cotton PJs dirty. 

 

He gasped as the cool rain drops hit his heated skin and for a moment he just stood there in the middle of the vast lawn, letting the rain pour over his small body. Then he let out a laugh of glee and began running. It felt wonderfully liberating to dance around in all the wet. He jumped into the pools of muddy water and rolled around in the grass, a small naked boy playing in the summer shower. 

 

It hadn’t been long, though, before Draco was called back by his frowning father on the terrace. Lucius had taken his soaked and mud-covered son by the hand and dragged him inside, mumbling things like “rolling around like a savage” and “could get a cold”, but Draco could hear by the tone of his father’s voice that he wasn’t really angry.  
Draco was washed and dried up by his father, then taken to the kitchens where he was treated to a large mug of hot chocolate to avoid him getting a cold. 

 

“Daddy, you won’t tell Mother, will you?” Draco asked, tightly wrapped up in large towels as he sat by the large oak table in the kitchen.  
His father shook his head and offered him a small smile. “No, Draco. Let’s keep this between you and me. But don’t do it again.” 

 

Draco promised not to, but come next summer he couldn’t help doing it again. Eventually his mother caught him as well and had told him off, but Draco didn’t care. It was a wonderful feeling to let go in the summer rain and he had no intentions of stopping. 

 

It had been over 10 years since Draco had danced naked in the rain the first time and a lot of things had changed since then. His mother had grown cold and distant and his father had become close and warm, safe, his lover. 

 

Draco was standing at almost the same spot as he had done all those years ago, watching dark clouds approach. A smile curled his lips and he undressed, leaving his clothes scattered on the floor and made his way out on the lawn.  
The rain hadn’t started falling yet and Draco just looked to the skies, waiting. Even now, with his back turned to the manor and his attention focused on the sky, Draco could feel his father’s eyes on him. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Lucius was standing behind the French doors, watching him intently. It had been like this the last few years and Draco loved it. 

 

As the first drop of cool water hit Draco’s nose, he let out a giggle of glee and spread his arms wide, letting the rain pour over every inch of his naked body. Closing his eyes, he let himself get lost in the water for a moment. It was one of the few things which could make him forget everything else and just be. 

 

He turned slowly on the spot, keeping his eyes closed. His skin rose in goose bumps as the water trickled down his body, between his buttocks, down his inner thighs, tickling him. Opening his eyes just enough to peer out through his white lashes he caught a glimpse of his father. He was standing behind the glass doors, watching him, just as Draco had known he would. With a small smirk Draco sat down in the wet grass, facing the manor, but still keeping his eyes shut to give the illusion of thinking himself alone. 

 

He wanted to see how long Lucius could stand it, how long he could keep himself from dragging Draco inside and have his way with him.  
Draco knew his mother was away, visiting friends, otherwise he would never have dared to do what he was about to do.  
Slowly, teasingly slowly he parted his long pale legs. At first only a bit, but then proceeded to spread them wide enough to reveal his semi-hard cock to his father. For a while he just sat there like a forest nymph in all the wet and green, his white hair cascading down his cheeks and neck, dripping water down his body. Then a small hand slipped down to wrap wet fingers around the short shaft. With a pleased sigh Draco began stroking himself, slowly at first.  
It felt good and even better when he knew who was watching him and he increased the pace. He could feel how he grew until he filled his entire fist, the pink head in perfect position for him to rub his thumb over it, causing himself to release a small moan. Circling the slit, he slipped the tip of his thumb down to rub gently against the backside of the head. As his finger pressed against the fraenulum, his back arched and a new and louder moan poured from his mouth. 

 

Draco imagined how his father was reacting to the scene displayed before his eyes. He imagined how Lucius would lick his lips and watch him with hungry eyes. The fantasies swirled in his mind and soon he forgot himself on the grass, lost in the sensations, in the rain.  
His hand kept working, but his thoughts were already far ahead of him, twirling in his father’s bedroom, twisting under a strong, warm body in the silk sheets. 

 

Draco was so lost in it all that he didn’t notice how a shadow fell over him and it wasn’t until he was picked up that his eyes fluttered open. He gazed up into the face of his father. Lucius’ cheeks were flushed and his lips parted as grey eyes looked down upon the child in his arms. 

 

Draco licked his lips, his fingers still closed tightly around his cock, and didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell from his father’s expression if he was angry or pleased with him, though he hoped for the latter. 

 

“Tut-tut, Draco,” Lucius hummed. “Rolling around on the ground like an animal.” 

 

Draco flushed, but kept quiet. 

 

“Let’s get you inside and dried up.” 

 

Draco nodded and Lucius carried him into the manor, where he would proceed to dry his son. Then he would get him warm, though this time it wasn’t with hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
